


When You Play With Fire You Get Burned

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	When You Play With Fire You Get Burned

Carrie was walking through a forest.

Houndoom was with his trainer and he was on his mating season at the moment.

 

Charizard was flying above the forest as he roared in search of a mate hoping to find one.

Alice walked deep into the forest as she looked around.she looked at her houndoom as it was beside her.

 

Carrie heard a loud roar and ran into a cave.

Houndoom was getting turned on by his trainer.

 

Charizard quickly spotted a female trainer run into a cave catching his attention as he landed down and followed.

Alice smiled at her houndoom not knowing he was turned on.she rubbed him behind his ear.

 

Carrie hid behind a rock.

Houndoom growled.

 

Charizard walked into the cave as he sniffed out carrie.

Alice smiled softly and sat down under a tree.

 

Carrie was quiet.

Houndoom licked her cheek.

 

Charizard growled and and walked over to Carrie grabbing her.

Alice blushed lightly and scratched him behind his horn.

 

Carrie struggled.  
"Let me go!"

Houndoom growled whining.

 

Charizard shook his head and nudged her stomach.

Alice giggled at her houndoom."your such a good boy"

 

Carrie moaned.

Houndoom couldn't take it anymore. He thrusted his dick into her really fast.

 

Charizard pinned her down as he slammed himself inside of Carrie.

Alice blushed darkly and moaned loudly."h-houndoom!"

 

Carrie screamed in pain crying.

Houndoom licked her cheek moving slower into her.

 

Charizard Nuzzled her cheek as he moved slow letting her adjust.

Alice whimper slighty and moaned softy as she blushed darkly.

 

Carrie arched her back moaning.

Houndoom kissed her lips softly.  
"I love you baby."

 

Charizard smirked as he held her hips pushing his dick in deeper.

Alice blushed darkly and squeaked."y-you can talk!?"

 

Carrie gripped his shoulders mewing.

Houndoom shrugged.  
"Ever since just right now," he groaned going faster into her.

 

Charizard groaned and thrusting moving faster."your mine now baby~"

Alice moaned as her head went back as she squirmed slighty.

 

Carrie whimpered.  
"Y-you can talk?"

Houndoom gripped her hips humping into her harder and deeper.

 

Charizard smirked "now I can yes~"he purred as he humped her harder.

Alice screamed in pleasure as she wrapped her arms tight around him.

 

Carrie blushed as she came all around his dick moaning.

Houndoom hit her g spot grinding against her.

 

Charziard smirked as he groaned feeling her cum as she climaxed inside of her.

Alice panted heavily moaning as she came around his dick.

Carrie panted.  
"I'm not yours! You raped me you dick!"

Houndoom bit her neck marking her as his mate cumming inside her pulling out panting.  
"You're my mate now babe," he growled lapping up the blood on her neck.

Charizard shook his head bitting on her neck marking her."yes you are your my mate"he says growling.

Alice whimperd as he bit her and panted."h-houndoom why did you rape me?"

 

Carrie growled back at him slapping him really hard across his cheek.  
"No I'm not yours and I'm not your mate!"

"Because I'm on my mating season baby. I love you."

 

Charizard growled bitting her neck hard warning her."your my mate and you can't get out of it"

Alice growled at him and looked away "n-no way you raped me! And your a Pokemon!”

"Yes I can get out of it because I'm not your mate!"

Houndoom sighed looking at her.  
"I didn't mean to rape you. I couldn't control myself. I really do love you."

 

"Yes you are! And I diet mean to rape you I couldn't help it!"charizard yelled back growling.

Alice blushed darkly and crossed her arms over her chest looking away being stubborn.

 

"No I'm not and that's final!" Carrie shouted at him. She suddenly threw up.

Houndoom groped her boobs sucking on one pawing at the other.

Charizard shook his head and sat in front of her."but I want you as my mate I've already marked you"he says.

Alice blushed darkly and moaned softly."h-houndoom no s-stop it"she sttuterd.

 

Carrie sighed looking away from him.

Houndoom switched nipples.

 

Charizard licks her neck where he had marked her as his.

Alice moaned in pleasure but tried to push him away.

Carrie moaned.

Houndoom made hickies on her stomach.

 

Charziard nibbled at her sweet spot as he growled at Carrie.

Alice moaned softy and and blushed darkly.

 

Carrie whimpered and pushed him away from her.  
"Charizard stop!"

Houndoom licks her cheek happily.

 

Charizard stopped like she asked and wagged her tail being a good boy.

Alice blushed as she went and grabbed her cloths to out on

Carrie got dressed and threw up.  
"God now I'm pregnant!"

Houndoom watched her waiting for her.

 

Charziard smiled happily wagging his tail and licked her cheek.

Alice groaned and threw up."h-houndoom you got me pregent!"

 

Carrie blushed.

Houndoom growled happily licking her arm.

Charziard hugged her and poked at one of her pokeballs wanting to be caught.

Alice blushed darkly and watched houdoom.

 

Carrie sighed and caught Charizard then let him out.

Houndoom rubbed her stomach.

 

Charizaed hugged her and licked her stomach and kissed it.

Alice blushed as she pet houndom on the head.

 

Carrie whimpered.

Houndoom nuzzled her.  
"I love you."

 

Charizard smiled happily."I love you Carrie"he says softly.

Alice blushed and looked away mumbling."love you too.."

 

Carrie blushed.  
"How do you know my name and why do you love me?"

Houndoom tackled her licking her lips happily.

 

Charizard grinned "to tell you the truth I've been watching you and I wanted to be your Pokemon"he says.

Alice blushed darkly and yelped in surprise."houndoonmmm"she whined

 

Carrie blushed.  
"B-but........." she said trailing off.

Houndoom nuzzled her whining happily.

 

"I-i really like you your the most beautiful human I've seen"charizard says blushing.

Alice blushed darkly and pet houndooms head."c-calm down houndoom"

 

Carrie blushed beet red at that.

Houndoom sighed and nodded.

Charizard Nuzzled her happily and licked her lips.

Alice kissed the top of his head."now come on let's go to the nearest Pokemon center.

Carrie moaned denying him.

Houndoom nodded and started walking.

Charizard hugged her and and wrapped his wings around her.

Alice walked close beside houndoom as they walk to the nearest poke center.

 

Carrie cuddled against him falling asleep.

Houndoom went to a pokemon center with her.

 

charizard fell asleep as he held her close to his warm body.

alice went and got themselves a room and soon flopped onto the bed tired.

 

Houndoom curled up beside her falling asleep.

 

*next day*

charizard woke up and licked carries face to wake her up.

alice was still asleep as she hugged houndoom close.

 

Carrie whimpered waking up.  
"Ugh I wanna sleep some more!" she grumbled.

Houndoom woke up biting her neck to wake her up.

charizard nuzzled her wanting her to wake up."but its time to get up!"

alice blushed darkly and squeaked as she woke up.

 

Carrie sighed.

Houndoom licked her cheek.

 

charizard wagged his tail and watched her as he sat in front of her.

alice blushed and sat up as she looked at him and whinned."i wanted to sleeppp"

 

Carrie's stomach growled.

Houndoom nodded and fell back asleep.

 

charizard got up and went out as he got her some berries and brought them back too her.

alice pouted and flicked his nose "nu uh you already woke me up"

 

Carrie started eating the berries. She sighed.

Houndoom rolled his eyes nodding.  
"Yeah yeah whatever."

 

charizard nuzzled her "do you not like the berries?"he asks.

alice sticked her tounge out at him "your the one who woke me up"

Carrie whimpered.  
"No I do. I just wanna continue my journey.”

Houndoom sighed groping her boobs.  
"And you're the one who complained about wanting to sleep longer!"

 

charizard nodded as he got up from sitting "then lets go"he says smilling.

alice blushed darkly and pushed him away."well thet was before i decided i was hungry-"

 

Carrie couldn't really move because she was still sore.

Houndoom went out and got her some fruit to eat.

 

Charizard picked her up and put her on his back."where would you like to go?"

Alice waited as she stayed in there room.

 

"To the nearest city."

Houndoom ate as well and gave her her food

Charizard nodded and went out the cave before flying off

Alice ate the food "thank you houndoom"

 

Carrie was afraid of heights. She shook in fear.

Houndoom nodded and finished his food.

 

Charizard noticed and made sure he flew closer to the ground.

Alice finished her food and scratched him behind his Horn to thank him.

 

Carrie smiled nuzzling him.

Houndoom whined happily panting.

 

Charizard smiled and soon stopped when they got to the closets town landing.

Alice gigled and hugged him."your a very good boy.”

Carrie got down but couldn't walk or stand yet.

Houndoom howled happily and barked.


End file.
